


Trust

by heloflor02



Series: Soriel week 2017 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...I don't know what to add..., Day 1, F/M, for the soriel week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: An entry for the first day of the Sorielweek 2017; the prompt being "Trust".





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for the first day of the sorielweek. At first, I wanted to call it “Trust in a stranger” but it feels wrong, like if I was saying that trusting in strangers is a good idea... I hope that this story is good and that I'm not out of character.

Toriel was walking in the hall leading to the end of the Ruins, worried. Sooner that day, she had found a human and left them in a room to get the time to prepare her home for this new child. However, even if she was sure that the child was safe in the Ruins, she was scared for the future. After all, every time she tried to take care of fallen humans, giving them a home, food, love and even education, she ended up alone. Each time, it was the same story : they come; they stay a little while; they ask to leave, curious about the rest of the Underground; they leave; they die. This child was no different, she was sure of that. Despite this, she would try to do her best for them; and if they asked to an exit... she couldn't stand to think of it.

As she started to seat at the door, she tried to think of a way to prevent the child from leaving.

_Maybe I should tell them that the Ruins is the only place down here ? No, this is far too obvious that the Underground is bigger. What if I make sure that this place is a paradise for them ? Would it make them a selfish person ? I cannot take that risk. I may just try to avoid the subject. Maybe, if I get angry about it, they would stop asking. But would that not be bad for them, to be scared of me ? There is only one solution. If they insist to go home, I will have to destroy this door. But if I do..._ She looked at the door with a sad expression. For a month now, she used to talk with a man at that door and as time goes, she started to grow attached to him, way much more than she wanted to. And now, the idea of breaking their only way to communicate deeply hurt her soul. She shook her head.  _If I have to do it, I will. This is for the best._

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door, followed by a “knock knock”, putting her out of her thoughts. She tried to focus on the man voice, listening to his jokes, but she couldn't help thinking about the human child, making it hard for her to laugh.

 

“You ok in there ?”, the question of the man took her by surprise. She didn't want to lie to him, especially considering that she was often asking him the same thing. However, for her, the situation was far from being the same.

 

“I...I am fine.”

 

“Y'know lady, normally I'm not much into the “helping people” stuff but knowing that you're alone in there...must admit that it kinda worry me”, Toriel didn't know what to answer. The man sounded truthful, which made her even more hesitant about telling the truth.

 

“C'mon lady, ya can tell me what's wrong, I won't repeat it.”, _Even if this about a human, the last soul you need ? You told me that your job is about capturing them. Would you protect one because I care abou-... Maybe...maybe there is another way to protect them._

 

“Have...have you ever saw a human ?”, she said, hesitant.

 

“A human ?”, he sounded surprised by the question. “Can't say I do.”

 

“Do you know how they look like ?”

 

“Yep. Well, if I didn't, my boss woulda've killed me.”, he sounded like if he was trying to humor her, which made her considering even more her new idea. _Is he really worth my trust ?_ Toriel wanted to believe in this man more than anything. She wanted him to be there for her, to become closer with her, to... She suddenly felt a rush of red on her face. _What am I doing ? I have to stay focus, the child is way more important._ As she came out of her thoughts, she tried to think of the last thing that the man said.

 

“Your...boss ?”

 

“Yeah. Undyne, captain of the royal guard, closest friend of Asgore. Kinda the explosive temperament. Acts more than she thinks. My bro's the one who introduced her to me.”

 

“Oh ! She knows your brother too ?”

 

“Yep ! These two are best friends. If ya want one advice, don't stay in the same room as them when they have an idea.”, as always, he sounded really joyful while talking about his brother; but that didn't stop Toriel from being worried.

 

“What about you ? Are you close to her ?”

 

“Nah, things always got fishy between us. She's often angry 'cause I slack off from my job. Heh, tibia honest, the only thing we have in common is Papyrus.”

 

“So you do not bother to disobey her ?”, Toriel started to have more hope.

 

“ 'course not. She screams more than she bites.”

 

“Thank you... for letting me know all of this”, Toriel felt herself smile, more confident for the child.

 

“You're welcome... I guess ?”

 

Silence fell between the two, letting Toriel considerate for the last time her new idea. After a little time, she asked :

 

“Could I trust you, if I ask you to do something that would go against the will of the people ?”

 

“...what ?”, the man sounded completely confused.

 

“Would you do something that your boss would disagree with, that a lot of monsters would disagree with, if this is for me ?”, as she talked, she could hear some distress in her voice.

 

“I...well, uh...gee, lady I..I dunno. I mean, slacking off my job ? I can do that. But going against everyone ? Whaddya want me to do, kill a guard ?”

 

“Of course not ! I would never ask you such a thing !”, she felt outraged at the idea of someone believing that she would want to kill her own kind. But at the same time, she couldn't really blame him. “I am sorry. I just...I should not have asked you that. Please forget that I said anything”.

 

An awkward silence fell between the two, leaving Toriel irritated by herself. _Why did I asked it that way ? Now he will just think that I am crazy._

 

After some time, the man said in a comforting voice “Y'know, I may not accept what ya want from me but you can still ask, I won't repeat it, even if ya tell me something weird. After all, heh, I'm the weirdo here.”

 

Toriel thought for a minute, before answering “You said that you often “slack off” from your job, which consist into watch for humans and kidnap them, right ?”

 

“...yeeaah ?...”

 

“But what would you do if you ever see a real human ?”, as she said that, Toriel was tense.

 

“Well...I never thought 'bout that. I guess I would humor them for a bit, maybe let them see my bro ? He always wanted to see a human. Then...I dunno. Maybe I would do my job, or just let the guards do it.”

 

“So you would not try to attack them ?”, Toriel started to hope again.

 

“Y'know, I'm more of the lazy kind. The less I do, the better it's for me, especially if others can do the work done.”

 

Thinking about what he just said about his brother, she asked “Would you let the guards take the human if your brother become friends with them ?”

 

The man didn't answered. _I guess you want to say “no”. After all, this is important for the monsters. But you really care about your brother. Do you care enough about me to be able to do the same thing ?_

 

After a moment, she said “Can I ask you one last thing ?”

 

“...Sure. Go ahead.”, they were a little lack of emotions in his voice, like if he was still thinking about her last question.

 

“If a human ever comes through the door, could you please, please promise me something ? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not ?”, she sounded way more sad than she wanted to be, like if all the fears she had came out with these words. She waited a little time for an answer from the man, but she didn't get one. She started to feel desperate. _Why did I tell him that ? Now he will just say it to the others. And if the child leave me...How can I be so stupid ?_

 

“I...”, his voice surprised her. “I'll do it.”

 

“Do you promise it ?”, they were a lot of hope in her voice.

 

“Yeah...I promise.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”, revived, she started to relax.

 

“Yeah, don't mention it.”, on the other hand, the man sounded a bit worried about that, as if he was already regretting it.

 

 

 

 

The child was gone. Toriel did everything she could : she welcomed them, give them a place to live, told them about what happened with the others children, tried everything to keep them; she was even about to destroy the only exit, even fought them. But in the end, they refused to fight, sparring her, and she let them go. Now, they were gone, alone in a dangerous place where everyone would try to kill them. Well, almost everyone, at least. Toriel knew that, if she wasn't able to protect them now, a friend made a promise to her. All she had to do now was to trust him, and she did.

 

 

 

 


End file.
